The invention relates to a new method for constructing buildings having strong thermal insulation and building constructed by means of said method.
Methods for constructing buildings which notably aim at improving the thermal insulation are already known. Generally, the concepts developed essentially consist in using panels made of a material with a low thermal transfer coefficient, such as, for example, expanded polystyrene. In certain cases, these panels are used only to form the walls of construction for the structure of which is a framework which alone ensures the required mechanical strength, the only function of the insulating panels is to make walls and partitions and provide thermal insulation therefore without ensuring structural functions from the building mechanical strength point of view.
Other methods have also been developed, aiming at using a maximum of light insulating panels as structural elements. Thus, buildings constructed only by assembling polystyrene panels glued together have already been proposed. However, in this type of construction, it is commonly planned to coat the walls thus formed with a layer of reinforced mortar acting as mechanical reinforcement to take the vertical loads and also acting as facings resistant to shocks, adverse weather conditions, etc.
It has also been proposed to make panels or blocks of light insulating material integrating such facings and to assemble these by gluing or other methods. For example, it has already been proposed to make such panels with thick polystyrene cores and thin resin facings and to assemble them by a resin joint covering the edges of the panels and securing the facings of adjacent panels.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,982 notably describes a light material panel system with high insulating characteristics and where the edge surfaces comprise longitudinal grooves. These panels can notably be assembled by a large settable material joint, poured between the edges of two adjacent panels and penetrating therefore into the grooves thus ensuring a tight and resistant joint. Moreover, this settable material, once hardened, forms a post ensuring resistance against loads.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,464 shows hollow cells polyurethane insulating panels covered with a skin and connecting splines between the panels inserted into hollow half-cells formed on the edge surfaces of the panels. However, this system requires panels of complex shape and the use of wooden posts inserted into at least some of the cells to ensure the mechanical strength of the partitions thus formed.
EP0190818 shows a similar assembly system, but for insulating panels of simpler shape, solid and with flat faces. In this system, the panels are assembled with interleaving posts, the junctions between the panels and the posts also being made by longitudinal splines. CA1116371 also shows a similar system, but where the posts located at each junction between panels are replaced by simple splines, the reduced strength of these being compensated for by the insertion of stiffeners into the grooves formed in the faces of said panels. EP0294079 also describes a spline or groove and tongue assembly system.
The disadvantage of these various systems is notably that grooves or other forms required for socketing must be made on the edge surfaces of the panels.
The aim of the invention is to solve the problems described above and in particular aims at simplifying the construction of walls, ceilings and floors, and in ensuring the thermal insulation of buildings by exclusively using light construction elements.